SWA Wants You
by JAYTREES365
Summary: S.W.A. is older than we thought and Yachiro, the meetings she leads and actions she takes with S.W.A. are infact a cover for the true reason S.W.A. was founded. Ichigo is there new target and Yoruichi with the help of Rangiku must corrupt him and take his innocence for all the mature members of the Soul-Reapers Women's Association Ichi*S.W.A. maybe female arrancars. Might be funny2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with the bleach manga or show, but i do own bleach,... for my white clothes that is lol.

Hi this will be a short if enough people review, fallow or favorite it. I might stretch it out a bit

In this story ichigo is corrupted by Rangiku and Yoruichi, doing it because the women soul reaper association came to an agreement. Ichigo is now a part of the secret that the SWA and a select few male soul reapers have been hiding from everyone in the soul society since they founded SWA

"Normal speach" 'normal thought'

°Zanpacuto speach° *zanpacuto thought*

**In the SWA secret meeting room inside of the KUCHIKI'S mansion.**

The SWA was gathered in there normal meeting room minus one young Yachiro who was to young for the meeting they were about to begin also no Rukia since she is yet to join the SWA but she will they were shore of it specially if what they where meetting about actually worked. The room was loud and hectic as they waited for this part of there associations leader and founder of the original SWA to arrive, this meeting of the SWA was the orIginal reason it was founded in the first place. The meetings lead by yachiro where just a front to hide there true priorities and actions.

"Cough Cough"

At the sound of there leader coughing to announce her presence the entire room went silent. Every one of the SWA members looks up quickly to greet there president Retsu Unohana.

"Shall we begin ladies" said Unohana with her trade mark listen or die smill

"Yes ma'am" was said by them all at the same time

"Right so it seems that we need a new male member now that Byakuya Kuchiki is courting Kukkaku Shiba" stated Unohana with a frown

'I didnt think she liked him so much' thought Yoruichi.

"Does this mean he will not allow us this room anymore" whined Rangiku pretending to wipe away non existent tears from her eyes

'Thats probable specially from him' most of them thought almost at the same time

"No that is not his plan, he will let us use this room untill he can get us our own meeting hall. Said its his way of thanking Yoruichi for introducing him to Kukkaku Shiba even if Yoruichi didnt sleep with him how he wanted" said Unohana

"Thats nice of him it was my pleasure introducing them specially since it was the easiest way to shoot him down im not sleeping with just anyone he has to be special to be allowed to pop my cherry"said Yoruichi.

'He has to be brave and stronger than me at least thats why Kisuke and I wouldn't work out he is just to caught up with his science and what not. He has to be kind and sweet yet stern and cold at times not like Byakuya thats why all i did was teas him. He has to be selfless and reliable, some one like-' she snapped back to reality when she heard some one say ICHIGO

"I dont know he is hot and strong scary strong but isn't he gay" asked soifon 'what a shame he's gay it would be fun to have some rough sex with that juggernaut of a man' she thought.

"Aww that sucks i wanted to check out his package, its no fair why is yamichika going to get it and not us" cried Rangiku to no one one and everyone in the room.

They all shared a look of disappointment, all but one she had a look that said she knew something they didnt and a hint of anger at soifon for insinuating that about her Ichigo even if he didn't know he was hers and she his

"He is not gay dont you ever say that about my Ichigo you got that Soifon he is just to much of gentleman to ogle every sexy girl he sees but i can fix that" yelled an angry yet plotting Yoruichi.

"S-sorryyyy Lady Yoru- wait did you just say your Ichigo" questioned Soifon

A now blushing Yoruichi ignored the question and instead told them her plan and asked for Rangiku to come along to pay him a visit and crack open his shy and gentlemanly shell to bring out the animalistic instinctual side she knew was there since that time she teased him at the hot spring. She remembers that day and night so clearly

**SHORT FLASHBACK TO THE HOT SPRINGS. **

After showing Ichigo some skin Yoruichi and Ichigo were getting ready to sleep but something was keeping Yoruichi up and she didn't know why it bugged her so much so she replayed it in her head

"Put some dam clothes on you pervert" thats what he told me

"come on loosen up a little Ichigo we might die soon anyways, here want another peek at my tits you know you do just admit it and ill show you" she countered enjoying his reaction.

"No thanks" he replied turning his head to the side only to get a face full of pink, wet, visibly tight pussy but his nose didn't start to bleed like it should no not in the least he just stared at it and his dick got hard which did not go unseen threw the crystal clear waters of the hot spring.

"Oh i see at least part of you likes what you see" she said causing him to snap out of it and cover his erection with both hands.

"Im not a pervert like you now got some close on i had enough of you games Yoruichi so good night and plus im still in my teens its easy to get me hard" he said mumbling the last bit, but to her it looked like he forced himself to say that and truly wanted to jump on her and pound he in to the ground with his hips.

'Can it be he really doesn't want me and he only got hard because hes still a virgin am i not good enough for this kid forced to be the strong yet kind harted man he is now' she thought looking at the back of Ichigos head as he slept.

"Yea its so tight, wet and hot" Ichigo moaned in his sleep

"Who are you thinking of Ichigos and what makes her so special for you to dream of her in this way" she whispered in to his ear softly so as not to wake him but loud enough for it to register in his subconscious mind in hopes of an answer which she got immediately but not how she expected.

"Im going to cum its its to GOOD YORUICHI,..."he stopped sleep talking for a while but then said something again "Me to Yoruichi and i hope your happy corrupting a nice guy like me,... still im so glad you did thank you my little pussy cat"

**END FLASH BACK **

Yoruichi told them this and the room seemed to light up and start to shake from all the happy spiritual pressure being released from the SWA ladies

"All i will need is you to come with me Rangiku and he will be ours I'm shore of it" said a proud but embarrassed Yoruichi.

"Why lady Yoruichi why him is he truly worthy of you and why would you let us use him and not keep him to your self if he truly is worthy of you?" Soifon asked

Without thinking about it to much Yoruichi already knew why she would do this and looked up away from Soifon and the rest of the women in the room

"Do you really have to ask that Soifon, I know you want him in you aswell, so do many women here and in his world and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he brakes so many of our harts, he rather be single and friends with all of us than pick one and brake the rest of our hearts"... she paused for a minute "Thats just the man he is, plus everyone knows sharing is caring" she finished

Then Unohana cleared her throat again gaining there attention

"If this works then i do believe we will finally get Rukia Kuchiki to join us with the promise of a night with Ichigo, this is if you can convince him to be ours and pleasure us until and if he settles down and gets a wife" Stated Unohana to the group dismissing them "Lady Yoruichi i hope you can pull this off if you need any assistance SWA will provide it to you you have 3days to convince him and any expenses will come out of our budget good luck"

"Thank you captain Unohana we wont fail" said Yoruichi with Rangiku at her side both eagered to start there plan and claim Ichigo as SWA newest and most promising fuck buddy.

**Thats the first part hope y'all like it and plz review and help me out with any advice also to vote on involving the female arrancars. This is my second fic and i hope it does better than my first story which i plan on continuing because its a good story and i haven't seen anything even close to my story idea.**

**I just went over this story again and fixed a few mistakes if i missed any and you find em let me know plz, and if you are reading my other fic plz let me know what you think is wrong with it to thnx again and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her** goes chapter 2 of S.W.A. Wants You **

This chapter might be short might not tho. In this chapter Rukia is again asked to join S.W.A. only this time they tell her **EVERYTHING** yes **EVERYTHING ABOUT S.W.A. **Will she take the offer or will she go crazy over what she it told? On the other hand she maybe do both, lets find out shall we.

"Normal speach" 'normal thought'

°Zanpacuto speach° *zanpacuto thought*

**Out side squad 6 barracks **

"Hello Rukia" Unahana said with a sweet and gentle voice

'Shit she's up to something im fucked' Rukia thought to her self knowing exactly what that voice ment.' " **No** ,..." she looked away from the captain of squad 4,... "what ever it is i dont want hear it captain Unohana." Rukia started to walk away. 'Im not falling for that one again, last time she spoke to me with that voice i couldn't sit right the rest of the month'

Unohana looked at the small female soul reaper that was walking away. 'Does she really remember that i only use that tone of voice when i have to either give bad news or i need to cause some necessary pain for my patiente for there own good, its not like that **"**injection**"** scared her psychologicall, it was over 39 years ago by now at least.' She questioned her self

'Ill never forget that pain or the tone of voice she used disguising her intention of injecting me with that zanpacuto of her's.' An image if the sean passed over Rukia as she thought to her self she just wished some one had warned her of this monstrous wolf dressed in sheep's wool.

"Wait " called out Unohana flash stepping to whispered in Rukia's ear. "Dont you want to see Kurosaki-kun when he gets here?" She whispered in the same tone that Rukia came to fear every since her first physical from the deceptively kind captain. Retsu Unohana infact was far more sinister and scay than Kenpachi Zaraki could ever hope to be. The fact she could hide her true nature so well and convince most that she was as kind and peaceful as she portrayed her self to be only adds to it.

"Huh, you mean Ichigo is coming here" Rukia questioned forgetting everything not related to him.

"Yes i do believe that is what i wanted to talk to you about, however it look like you have things to do so u best be on my way lieutenant." answered Unohana turning her back to Rukia. Tho she knew Rukia was on the hook, and wanted to know more. Shore enough Rukia called her.

"Wait Captain Unohana why is he coming here?" Rukia questioned her again

"Why dont we go talk over some tea now that you are in no rush" answered Unohana with that same tone of voice that Rukia came to fear.

**In Karokura Town a little after sun down. **

Yoruichi and Rangiku made there way to Kisuke's candy/soul reaper accessory store after a long day of what both Yoruichi and Rangiku would later claim was preparations and gathering the needed gear for there foolproof plan though it looked more like a shopping spree and it truly was. They each carried 6 bags in each hand from numerous stores, and they talked on their way.

"Tell my why we needed to stop at that electronic store, and whats with the cute teddy bear."

"The bear is for Yuzu and we went to the electronic store to pick up a few things."snapped Yoruichi back at her. 'How the hell did she ever make lieutenant it like explain Santa Claus isn't real to a 7 year old after the little snot sack gets contact high.'

"Right but why do we need all those gadgets and i dont think you can convince Captain Unohana that iPod nano and iPad are related to the mission in any way, all this Victoria Secret is going to be hard enough you shore know how to puch the envelope"

"Simple the bear, iPod and the iPad are to bribe Yuzu, Karien, and Isshin in to going out for a movie leaving us alone with Ichigo, starting to make sense to you yet its like you didn't listen the first time "

"Right well it still doesn't explain that black box" Rangiku muttered in a defensive manner. 'Thats cause i wasn't listening what does she expected me to do after she tell me i can buy anything and dont have to pay myself' Rangiku thought half expecting Yoruichi to know this already from all the shopping they do.

As the got to the shop they were greeted by Kisuke flying past them landing in a scorpion position with his left foot hitting the crown of his head his right shoulder in an awkward position hitting the floor.

"I SAID ILL WAIT ALONE, AND STAY OUT YOU LAZY CHIMP WITH A SWARED" yelled out a female voice followed immediately by a flair of spiritual energy to back up her angered state.

"Ill just greet them out here and tell her you are waiting for them in the dinning room if thats ok with you Captain Soifon." Kisuke let out with a sigh now sitting on the porch looking at said duo.

"Do you have it"

"Of couse Yoruichi san i would never fall through on you, you know you can trust me to deliver" said Kisuke digging in his right chest pocket retrieving a small vial with pink liquid

"Yea yea what you should be saying is of course is yes lady Yoruichi i know what will happen if i fail you again lady Yoruichi." Yoruichi told him

"I told you it might not work do to his hollow energy, besides i put enough hormones in the hot springs to turn Yamichika straight for a month so it wasn't my fault" defended the shop keeper backing himself to the door.

"Wat ever give me that it better work this time, she is here i assume"

"Yes and also yes this time i used hollow, human and soul reaper hormones and some extras as a precaution" Kisuke said proud of his work. Yoruichi snatched the veil as she passed him

"Hey Soifon we're here."

**Thats chapter 2 hope its not as bad as i think it is, let me know what u think. Also i know i said Rukia is told everythng but i thought i should tell yall what was going on with the busty duo in karakura town sorry ㈴0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tea party.**

This chapter will begin with Rukia and captain Unohana having a interesting chat over some tea lets see where it goes.

"Normal speach" 'normal thought'

°Zanpacuto speach° *zanpacuto thought*

**In Retsu Unohana's office **

They where sitting in an awkward silance drinking some spiked to which surprised Rukia. She would normally refuse to drink while on duty but something in her very soul told her not to refuse anything offered by the enigmatic women she was with.

"Rukia how many men are there within our ranks that you could see yourself having a bit of fun with?" Asked Unahana in a even tone of voice concealing the depths of the the question quite well.

"Um i dont know thers Renji, Byakuya, Hanutaro, and Yamichika for a good laugh everyone else is just to focused on fighting or kissing some one elses ass at all times to be any fun"Replied Rukia completely missing the point.

"Yes that is a sound answer coming from one such as yourself whom also is to focused on her duties to worry about fun, much less have any sexual interests" Unahana said nonchalantly as if they where discussing the weather or somthing of everyday normality and not something that sensitive.

Rukia sprayed her tea out straight at Unahana's face who seamlessly swayed to the side appearing to have been expecting that sort of reaction. Although the elder women would appear to not have any emotions aside from what could pass as empathy she in fact was enjoying her self at poor Rukias expenses.

"What i dont see how that is any of your business captain Unohana" decisively retorted a blushing Rukia

"No it may not be, but i chose to make it so and not just with you but any member of S.W.A. and i believe you might change your mind about joining soon" stated Unohana in an even tone

Rukia now visibly irritated starred at Unohana threw narrowed eyes completely unconcerned that she would get destroyed if she tried anything the only thing holding her back was her years of noble lecturing by her brother Byakuya.

"I have already refused to join multiple times, honestly i dont know why my brother puts up with those meeting being held in his home" spat out Rukia

"Yes you dont know and its time you knew, Rukia do you know i started S.W.A. a quarter millennia ago"

"No i did not what are you getting at captain" she questioned

"Yes the point well have you ever asked yourself why it is no one informed you of my methods or what you should expect in our intake physical"

"Now that you bring it up it did seen strange i was not warned"

"The reason behind this is simple, that physical was not completely necessary whats more it is only given to people that i see fit to join S.W.A. i event gave it to Ichigo when i treated him after he got his powers back he just does not know as i sedated-" Rukia cutting her off

"Wait but S.W.A. is only for female soul reapers why would be eligible to join" questioned Rukia

"Excuse me lady Kuchiki please do not interrupt me again i would hate to have to gag you untill i can finish explaining every, i ashore you i will make it all clear to you" said Unohana in a slightly irritated tone to which Rukia only nodded

"Yes he is not a women but but he is an attractive man with limitless potential much like your brother Byakuya which has also received the same treat ment only they both received the male version which does not involve my zanpaKuto stabing them between there anal or vaginal cavities it is a slightly more painful cut running down the length of there flesh zanpaKuto the purpose of this is to cleanse all S.T.D's from the subject and prevent any from infecting said subject, do you follow me so far."

"Yes but why has my brother and Ichigo been treated for such a thing they both are sexually inactive from what i know, my brother is still hung on my sister,and well Ichigo is just to incessant to think of that trust me i tried"

"You are not the onl that has trust me on that, anyways to the point i belive you wanted to know why we are allowed to meet in the Kuchiki mansion well its simple really you brother was our latest member only now that he is seeing Kukkaku he can not keep with the duties of any male memeber"

Retsu stopped explaining for a while to let Rukia process the information so she does not overload her mind with the rest of the information to come.

"So what are a male members duties" asked Rukia with an insecure voice

"Like i asked you before there isn't many men in the 13 court guard squads a mature women can have fun with so S.W.A. recruits the strongest and most attractive male to satisfy our needs,... you know like a sex club of all women and one male at a time until that male finds a wife like you broth seems to have found in Kukkaku Shiba"she hesitated to say the last bit unsure how Rukia would take the news of her brother being in a sex club and his seeing Kukkaku.

"HOW DARE YOU USE MY BROTHER IN A PLOI TO PLAY WITH ME" Rukia screemed at the top of her "I dont car how strong you are you will pay for disrespecting Head of the Kuchiki House" Rukia lunged at captain Unohana only to be slammed by Isane.

" please do not think captain Unohana is trying to fool you she has not and does not lie" Isane told Rukia in an even tone

'I knew she was listening i just didnt think she would reveal her self' thought Unohana as she watched the two lieutenants.

**SORRY i want to stop her and ask if anyone can recommend or volunteer to BETA this story i just dont want to keep it going with mistakes all over it. Dont be to upset with me i wont do this again if i can avoid it.**

**I felt bad leaving yall hanging half way through chapter so her is the rest of it ㈌7㈴0**


End file.
